


Meant to Be

by sksdwrld



Series: Comment_Fic and Drabble-prompt fills [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fate & Destiny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin goes about his daily business and Mordred is jealous, with reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brief_and_Dreamy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brief_and_Dreamy/gifts).



"I can't believe you," Mordred scowled as soon as Merlin had come in the door.

"What?" Merlin had the grace to look dumbfounded and Mordred dragged him over to the window, yanked aside the sash and jabbed his finger at the cherry-red Aston Martin pulling away from the curb. Merlin frowned. "I still don't understand."

"Arthur," Mordred flung Merlin's arm away from himself. "I told you to stay away from him.

"He's my lab partner," Merlin replied. "I can hardly avoid him when we've got a project due in two weeks. When classes are over, I promise, I'll never see him again. And honestly, I don't know what the big deal is."

"I've seen the way he looks at you," Mordred said, turning away.

"Oh, and how is that?" Merlin replied.

Mordred whirled and grabbed Merlin's arm again. "Like you're a piece of meat. Like you're someone to pull. Like you're good for a fucking lay and he's determined to have you."

Merlin pulled away and glared. "I'm with you, damn it. I wouldn't cheat and it pains me that you think I would."

"Not cheat," Mordred's face crumpled briefly. "Leave."

Merlin sighed and returned, cupping Mordred's face and kissing him sweetly. "Why, love? Why would you be worried about that?"

"Because. He's rich and beautiful and he could give you everything you ever wanted..."

"You give me everything I ever wanted," Merlin reassured and kissed him again.

Mordred melted into the embrace, sighing as Merlin's arms fastened tightly around him. "I'm not good enough for you..."

"You are."

Mordred's hands went to the button of Merlin's jeans. "I don't deserve you."

"You do."

Mordred let himself be led into the bedroom where Merlin would placate him with sex and cuddles and he wished that it would be enough to strike the fear and jealousy from his heart. But he had seen their futures in the rain on the windows, heard it from the leaves rustling in the wind. Merlin's destiny laid elsewhere. All their time together was borrowed.


End file.
